halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sangheili Ultra
Untitled Rtas 'Vadumee also has grey stripes on his white armor, all Ultra Elites have the same armor, there's a picture on this article showing Rtas 'Vadumee on a level in Halo 2. User:Joshua 029 :Very much agreed. -ED 00:27, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Conjecture about Ultra Position I'm beginning to think that the Ultras are of higher rank than the Zealots. An Ultra can sustain 3 head shots from a sniper rifle before their shields break, and one more to kill them. On the other hand, a Zealot is killed with two head shots, like Majors and Minors (Legendary difficulty). If they're not of higher rank, they at least have much better energy shields than that of the Zealots. User: Muno :Shield strength can depend on a lot of factors, not just rank. I'd say stick to the current rank scheme, which is already well established. -ED 00:27, 12 February 2007 (UTC) I'd be less skeptical about this if the Zealot page had sources sited. I know that The Flood talks about the Ship Masters and things like that, but it's been quite a while since I've read it, so I'm now starting to question it. -Muno 12 Feb. 07 7:30 PM CST :Read it again, it will be helpful. --ED(talk)(shockfront) 17:05, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Mayhaps it is because zealots are arguably promoted beyond any common field duty and would not necessitate more powerful shields. Ultra shielding Is it me or does the ultra elites shields seem more powerful than the zealots, honor guard, and maybe councillor. Fork 23:48, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :Doubtful. --ED(talk)(shockfront) 00:52, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Their shields can take more then Honor Guards and Zealot's but Councilours are equal to them in health. --Lieutenant Alan 07:58, 14 April 2007 (UTC) I discovered (via the thunderstorm skull) that on legendary, an ultra's shield is so strong that a direct tank shot will not take it down. This could be put in the article under the section about their shield strength if anyone thinks it's interesting. Quakeomaniac 23:17, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Picture I think we should get rid of the title picture, you know the one with the red, it looks nothing like an Ultra Huntermikexx 14:49, 16 April 2007 (UTC) I don't think Half Jaw is an Ultra. --666Slayer 19:11, 5 June 2007 (UTC) I was pretty certain that Half Jaw was a Spec. Ops. Commander rather than an Ultra; don't Ultra's have white on black while the commanders are white on grey? Diaboy 12:29, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Half Jaw is an Ultra, it's just that his job or office is that of a Spec. Ops. Commander. Idolo 23:14, 10 June 2007 (UTC) It is an Ultra though, in Halo reach, but all Sandheili are being changed. Welcome to the new world of halo XD DarkbelowHGR CommbandD 23:43, June 24, 2010 (UTC) More conjecture! :D Though this may be glaringly obvious and previously discussed, Ultras can survive a plasma grenade stick, while a Zealot cannot. This is only weird because Zealots are purpotedly higher in rank than Ultras... Takasmarakas 02:35, 24 June 2007 (UTC) An Ultra's shielding is not as powerful as a Councilor's. I'm assuming that an Ultra's armour is more powerful than a Zealot's because an Ultra is in alot of combat where a Zealot is usually commanding ships. I think that a Zealot's shield is less powerful than the one of an ultra because there is more honor in it. That's the reason they don't use vehicles. Though that's only my opinion, not a fact. -December 2007 I think that maybe the yellow armor color and energy sword have something to do with that "honor" thing. Ultra and Zealot in rank? Councilors are the strongest because they have the strongest shields. They also don't flinch when you hit them. But the Arbiter was a Zealot when he commanded 'Vadumee and Vadumee is even higher than the standard Ultra rank. But also arguably Vadumee could have had Zealots under his command being that his fleet had CCS-Class battlecruisers. So based on shields alone it would appear Councilor/Ultra/Zealot. But at the same time if Zealot were right above Major taking the place of Ultra then why is it that the Honor Guards go Major armor with honor plates to Ultra armor with Honor Plates. If Zealots were right above majors then the Honor Guard armor would reflect that and have all gold Honor Guard under armor. But it doesn't so until evidence that an Ultra has commanded a Zealot I still say Zealot/Ultra. P.S. Vadum could have been a slightly elevated rank and could have command over some but not all Zealots he probably has command over ranks below Supreme Commander Councilor 'Rumilee 02:02, 8 January 2008 (UTC)h 'Vadum is an Ultra. He would not be in command of Zealots. He could, however, have funtioned as the Supreme Commander's/The Arbiter's executive officer (2nd in command). Just like a Colonel might assist a Major General, but wouldn't be able to order around a Brigadier General. Idolo 03:03, 9 January 2008 (UTC) I said this was arguable info. I think that Zealot/Ultra in rank but at the same time I wonder why a Zealot would have weaker shields.Councilor 'Rumilee 23:28, 15 January 2008 (UTC) maybe zealot and ultra are of roughly equivelant rank, but in different positions. Maybe Ultra's are the "swordsman". The ones who can choose any partner they want to pass on there genes. Thats why they have stronger shields and there secondary weapon is a sword? Just an idea. (Chris) Well lets disect this - First, You usually see an Ultra Elite in battle more then a Zealot, the Ultra Elites seem to act like Ground Commanders, don't quote me on this but it would appear that they hold the rank equal to a Lieutenant or a Captain - commanding some 40-100 Covanant. As we look on Cairo Station... You have some 3-6 Ultra Elites encountered there. Two of them serve as the personal guard for a Zealot. The others seem to be leading the Assaults. In addition Ultra Elites are also serving as the personal Guard to the Prophets or to high-ranking individuals. So it can be reasonably stated that, an Ultra Elite is in charge of a company of Covenant soldiers - And also have better equiptment to deal with the fact that they are Combat Commanders, they lead the troops from the front line, whilst the Zealot's seem to lead the troops from their Bunkers. However 'great wall of text'ing this... It would appear that in most cases it would seem that a Zealot and a Ultra Elite would averagely be on the same level as eachother. Zealot's typically act as a Commissioned Officer, where as Ultra Elites are NCO's - But the difference between the two of them and their duties are minimal. One's just a less hand's on Combat Commander, the other is a more hand's on Combat Commander. So in theory while an Ultra will take orders from a Zealot, It's more of a ceremonious ranking system between the two, the Ultra's trust that the Zealot will have sound tactical advice, and the Ultra's will carry the job out. It can also be said that Zealot's are artistocrats. -- 08:09, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Wow, congratulations Mr. Anonymous User, that was a very good description, I think that sums it up pretty much perfectly. :) Alex T Snow 10:55, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Picture That picture of the shipmaster only needs to be used for one elite rank.--Blackout131 03:52, 24 May 2008 (UTC) What the... How can this article be featured and not meet the standards of the wiki at the same time? Regarding this passage "However, when Grunts/Jackals are replaced by Elites in Halo CE through use of a mod, the replaced characters possess white/sapphire armor that looks eerily similar to that of an Ultra Elite. They could have been taken out during the development process of the game; but may be a sort of "default state" as the edited Elites assume their color. Dead individuals, presumably killed in combat with Marines or the Flood are spotted throughout Halo: Combat Evolved. " That is correct. The Elite bipeds in Halo CE, by default, are white. It is through a combination of cubemaps and the color settings inside of each individual actor variant tag that the Elites are colored in Halo: Combat Evolved. Just wanted to throw this information out there. 'Smok ' 22:33, 3 April 2009 (UTC) On Delta Halo On the first area after clearning and the Phantoms drop in reinforcements, I managed to encounter what was probably an ultra because it was light-colored and took about five sniper shots before taking out a sword... this was heroic, does this usually happen? This isn't an isolated incident, its happened to me a couple of times but it isn't exactly usual. 19:06, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Halo: Combat Evolved In what levels of Halo: Combat Evolved can you find Ultra Elite corpses?I just couldn´t find them in any level. Try looking in the level "keyes", after you fall through the hole, look around the first part of the canyon and there should be one lying dead on a rock.Dagoth11 22:21, September 27, 2010 (UTC) request Just so i dont get suspended, MAY I add that elite ultras in halo reach will sometimes have their mandibles protruding trough their helmets? And I WANT TO DO IT... not have someone else though. thank you. so yes or no? Dagoth11 22:23, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, feel free to add it. It is simply a modeling error on Bungie's part; the Elite's mandibles clip through. -- CoD addict (talk) 03:40, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Predator Can it be, that they are copied from the predators? i mean through the helmet they look very similar to them Rude Brute 11:36, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Could be, Bungie's incorperated a lot of stuff from the Alien and Predator movies. I always thought the face grabbing things were like Infection Forms, the Aliens were like Elites, and the Predators were like Brutes with Elite mandibles, among a lot of other things. Alex T Snow 11:44, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : :Actually Alex, the Elites are more based off of the Predators. Brutes kind of resemble the Super Predators from the third installment from the Predator franchise. Also, those face grabbing things are called Facehuggers. To see more references to these films, go to the list of pop culture references in the Halo franchise page. J1138776948 03:39, December 31, 2010 (UTC) J1138776948 Berserk in Halo: Reach Do the Ultras in Halo: Reach berserk? I mean, i've played through the game several times and never seen it. I've tried coaxing a Ultra into berserking, but since I don't know if they even do, i've been firing blind. I've seen Ultras in Firefight wielding Swords with Plasma Rifles holstered, which leads me to believe that they have the ability to switch weapons. However, i've never seen one do so, and it may just be eye candy. If anyone sees or hears of Ultras in Reach berserking and drawing an Energy Sword(or even switching weapons), let me know--MrGnegy 01:00, October 25, 2010 (UTC)MrGnegy Yeah it's happened. Winter Contingency, the bit just after the Spirit drops in troops and you go up the hill and there are 3 Ultras. I meleed one to have it start screaming and running at me, shooting off all his ammo into my face. Then it returned the favour by doing a half-second melee. MPLX Fantasurge 03:21, December 31, 2010 (UTC)